


Smoke Break

by Ceminar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Burnplay, Cigarettes, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/pseuds/Ceminar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damara was the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this. Also, for the tags. As per usual, if anything should be tagged, but I missed it, please feel free to call me out on it and let me know.

To say Cronus Ampora never got any action would be a falsity of the highest order. He got tons of action. Them cats he spent eons with couldn't keep their hands off him, they loved him. Each and every one.

They just wouldn't admit it.

Though... 'love' could be one way to describe it. The truth that the Ampora would never admit wasn't that they loved him for him, because who would? No. They loved how eager he was to please him. His faces when they used him. They could do anything, everything to him, and he would beg for more. They loved that.

He loved the attention.

Eons. Eons he's spent, watching quadrants fill and empty for others, watching them smile, and laugh with everyone but him. He was lonely. So when he was first given attention, he couldn't help but crave more. Do anything for more.

He started low on the spectrum. Damara had always been somewhat kind to him before the whole shit with her ex matesprit. He liked her, was comfortable with her. So when she put on the flirty act, the kisses, the touches that made his bloodpusher beat fast and his bulge squirm, who was he to resist?

But a quick pail was not on her agenda. That sweetness he knew of her before was gone in the confines of her hive. He wasn't even allowed to take his clothes off. No, she touched him, in all the right places, had him begging, but every time he moved to touch her, she would pull away. Cat and mouse. It wasn't until he got the hang of her tone, managed to figure out some of her commands, that he understood her reasoning.

She wanted someone to hurt like she had. To play with their body as her heart had been. That explained the teasing, denying him if he acted out. When she was pleased, she would smile, take his smoke and light it. But she didn't smoke it. Instead, she would press it to his face, snuffing it bit by bit until screams of pain turned to whimpers of more.

Damara was the first.


End file.
